Aang vs. Link (Breath of the Wild)
Aang vs Link (Breath of the Wild) is a What if? Death Battle featuring Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Link from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. This page was created by Saurophaganax Maximus and is his first Death Battle Description Avatar: The Last Airbender vs. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. These two heroes are reincarnations destined to defeat a horrifying evil, but both went missing for a century. When these two clash who will win? Interlude Intro Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-PCWNlHR9U Wiz: With the struggle of good and evil always shifting, the light needs a champion, a hero to make sure good triumphs. The reincarnation of a prophesized hero is popular in religion, myth, and media. Boomstick: But sometimes that hero needs a quick power nap before he's ready to defeat some great evil. Wiz: If by quick you mean 100 years. Boomstick: Like Aang the Last Airbender Wiz: and Link the Hero of the Wild He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Aang Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYS02Gm92oI Boomstick: The Elements-''' Wiz: Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium- '''Boomstick: No, not your dorky, REAL elements. The Elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air Wiz: Oh, gotcha. These elements are the four main elements of the world of Avatar, not the one with blue people. People with the ability "bending" can control one of these elements, but only one. Boomstick: Unless you're the Avatar! The bridge between the human and spirit world. The Avatar can control all four elements. ''' Wiz: The very first avatar was Wan, when he fused with a powerful spirt of light named Raava. This began the avatar cycle. After the current avatar's death a new avatar would be born in the next element based nation. The avatar would then be tasked with keeping balance in the world. '''Boomstick: And the balance of the world was once again threatened with the rise of Fire Lord Sozin. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QqRRIOnYz8 Wiz: Fire Lord Sozin was the delusional leader of the Fire Nation. He believed conquering the world would bring world prosperity. Boomstick: Avatar Roku tried to stop Sozin, but his untimely death gave Sozin a golden opportunity. Wiz: With the death of the avatar from the Fire Nation, Sozin knew the next avatar would be an air nomad and the avatar would be the Fire Nation's biggest threat. This lead to the Air Nomad Genocide. Sozin and the Fire Nation attacked using the increased firepower given by a comet. This marked the beginning of the Hundred Year War. But Sozin did not kill the avatar. Boomstick: Why you might ask? Well the little idiot ran away and froze himself and his giant flying bison. Background *Height: 4' 6" *Weight: Light *Age: 114 *Vegetarian, Pacifist, and Monk *Married Katara *Preceded By: Roku *Succeeded By: Korra *Pets: Appa and Momo Wiz: Without the avatar, the Fire Nation was free to bring destruction and war for a century. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw8l6GNYerI&list=PL1X4AZxAxSJVd0XdwWz4zMwq5xkNj8UvJ&index=42 Boomstick: Eventually our frozen boy was thawed out by two siblings from the Southern Water tribe, Katara and Sokka. Wiz: Upon learning what had happened to the world in his absence, Aang vowed to master all four elements and bring peace. Bending *Airbending *Waterbending *Earthbending *Firebending *Energybending Boomstick: First on the list airbending! Wiz: Being raised among the air nomads in the Southern Air Temple by Master airbending monks meant that Aang is pretty good at airbending. Boomstick: Pretty Good? The kids a fucking prodigy. He had mastered airbending and earned his tattoos by the age of 12, the youngest person ever to do that, and he invented the air scooter. So I'd say he's better than just pretty good. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Air is Aang's favorite element to use and he is incredibly skilled with it. When in a fight Aang utilizes air on the defense. He can blow enemies away or use the air to speed himself up assisting in evasion. Boomstick: He can also fly! With the use of his Glider Staff. Yeah I know it's called a glider staff, but when you can literally manipulate the air, gliding and flying are basically the same thing. The staff also has a compartment for snacks. Just think of it a weapon that allows you to fly and contains snacks! Oh! It's Glorious! Wiz: Focus Boomstick. The Glider, Air Scooter, Aang's acrobatics, and enhanced speed all allow him to prance around the battlefield avoiding direct confrontations. But Aang can use Air offensively. Boomstick: I'd say hitting your enemies with a giant ass tornado counts as using Air offensively. Wiz: The next element on the list is Waterbending. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIncKXrQF78 Boomstick: Aang took to Waterbending like a fish to water. He even began receiving training from a master waterbender, Master Pakku. ''' Wiz: However, with a tight schedule to keep Aang and his friends had to leave before Aang could complete his training. Luckily his companion Katara had mastered Waterbending under the tutelage of Master Pakku. '''Boomstick: Wait doesn't Aang marry Katara? Wiz: Yeah. Boomstick: And isn't Aang like 98 years older? Wiz: Just don't think about it. Boomstick: Anyway, Aang was really good at Waterbending, and he did master it. He can summon masive tidal waves, blast enemies with jets of water, or use whip like streams of water. Wiz: Despite his mastery of the element, Aang never relied on Waterbending too heavily. He didn't use ice all that often and never learned how to heal with water. Boomstick: Yeah wait hold on, why can waterbenders heal wounds with water? Wiz: Water acts as a catalyst to redirect chi throughout an injury. Boomstick: Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me. Wiz: Regardless, Aang never relied on water too heavily because water it isn't as readily available as the other elements and he doesn't carry around a water skin, so he doesn't always have water on handy. He'll certainly use it, but he doesn't need too. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3gt5LjU1ZE Boomstick: Earthbending! Direct and head-on! The way I like it! Wiz: But, it's precisely this method that made learning Earthbending so hard for Aang. See Aang and his natural element of air is all about evasion and spiritual aspect, so the confrontation and material aspect of Earth proved difficult for Aang to grasp. Boomstick: Luckily Aang had one badass teacher. Toph Beifong. Wiz: You couldn't ask for a better Earthbending teacher, her skill and brutal style of teaching eventually let Aang bend the element of Earth as well. Boomstick: And while Toph has stated that Twinkle Toes didn't master Earthbending he is extremely skilled with it. Because of its abundance and use for defense it even became his second most used element. He can send up defensive wall, cover himself in rock armor, or send giants chunks of rocks hurtling at enemies. Wiz: One of the most impressive skills Toph taught Aang was her seismic sense. This allows Aang to pick of the vibrations of the ground and detect the world around him. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2W2TeUUYps Boomstick: Fire! The Element of Raw Power! These elements keep getting better as we go along! Wiz: Aang has a complicated relationship with fire. He, like with water, proved to be a natural prodigy with the element, but his over eagerness led to Katara getting hurt. This caused him to vow to never use the element again. Boomstick: Wuss Wiz: This combined with the fact that there are very few Firebending teachers that would just kill him meant that Aang went a long time without learning the element of fire. However, a redeemed Prince Zuko and a trip to see- Boomstick: Real Ass Dragons! Wiz: ... Eventually led to Aang practicing the element once again. Boomstick: Aang was soon throwing fire fists and flame kicks and even breathing fire! But he sometimes, held back intimidated by the elements raw power. Wiz: That and his short time practicing the element meant that Aang never quite mastered the element. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIbCq5eRCM8 Boomstick: Having learned all the elements Aang was ready-''' Wiz: Not quite Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? We went over all four elements. Wiz: True, but there was a secret fifth element. Boomstick: Heart? Wiz: What? No. Energy. After being endowed with knowledge from the last living Lion Turtle- Boomstick: What the fuck? Wiz: He could bend energy, the very life force of a person. He could strip away someone's bending. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peRHUsTGAsY&index=2&list=PL1X4AZxAxSJVd0XdwWz4zMwq5xkNj8UvJ Boomstick: Having learned all the elements Aang was ready-''' Wiz: Well actually we're still not done. '''Boomstick: Seriously? There is a sixth element? Wiz: No. We just have to go over the Avatar State. If an avatar achieves this form it's basically game over. Boomstick: Oh, yeah I remember now the mode when everything glows and Aang becomes super powerful, and he gets a massive buff to all the elements Wiz: Indeed. In the Avatar state the avatar can draw upon all the power and knowledge of past lives. This makes Aang incredibly powerful. He basically becomes a person that can control the worst natural disasters known to man. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kqfW6D_AJE&list=PL1X4AZxAxSJVd0XdwWz4zMwq5xkNj8UvJ&index=32 Boomstick: Having learned all the elements Aang was ready... you're not gonna interrupt me this time? Wiz: No go ahead. Boomstick: Having learned all the elements Aang was ready to face the Fire Lord or was he the Phoenix King? Melon Lord? Regardless, he defeated him and brought balance to the world Feats *Defeated Ozai while his power was vastly increased *Reacted to lightning *Faster than the wind *Blew a massive hole through Old Iron *Ended the Hundred Years War *With help from the Ocean Spirit destroyed an entire Fire Nation fleet *Found Zuko's Mom *Lifted a massive boulder (Without Earthbending) Wiz: In his fight with Old Iron, Aang is forced to enter the avatar state to beat him. First he created a massive Earth Golem to fight him, but when that failed Aang combined all four elements for a massive hit. Because Aang was in the Avatar State and was using all four elements at once for one massive hit, it can be inferred that this is one of Aang's strongest attacks. He completely obliterated it. Obliteration, also known as pulverization, force can be deduced by this formula: Volume x Pulverization Force. Aang blows a cylindrical prism roughly 20 feet in diameter and 6 feet in width. We don't quite know want Old Iron is made of, but his name suggests some sort of Iron, but because he was wearing armor we know it wasn't the strongest iron. For the sake of simplicity we'll assume his body and armor average to 655 J/cc. Which is the average of the weakest iron and strongest iron. Plugging the Numbers into the formula we get... Volume of Cylindrical Prsim Cylinder in cc x Pulverization Force of Average Iron in J/cc π r^2 h cc x 655 (3.14)(304.8)^2 (182.88) x 655 ≈3.4E10 or ≈20,000 lbs. of TNT '' '''Boomstick: A little over 20,000 pounds of TNT. That's equal to the power of Fat Man. You know the ATOMIC BOMB dropped on Nagasaki. Yeah this kid hits with the force of a fucking nuke.' Link N/A Interlude N/A Death Battle N/A Results N/A Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle